Terrorism
by Mr. Blaise
Summary: My name is Warren Frost, when I was young I had my whole family taken away from me and no one to turn to. As years went by, I ended up on the street with nothing. Now, because of an accident my life has become far worse than before. (Not so good at writing summaries)
1. Prologue

"Terrorism" (Unofficial Title) Movie Draft

Rating: PG-13

Genres: Action and Adventure

Chapter Characters

Warren Frost: Male, Caucasian, 15. Has shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, is moderately fit, and is about six feet tall.

Derek Connor: Male, African American, 15. Has buzz cut black hair, brown eyes, is partially muscular, and is about six feet, two inches tall.

Warren's Mother: Female, Caucasian, 37. She has short, wavy blonde hair, green eyes, is slightly chubby (due to being a stay at home mother), and is about five feet, eight inches tall.

Felicia Frost: Female, Caucasian, 12. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes, is skinny, and is about five feet, five inches tall.

Killer: Male, Latino, 43. Has short black hair, brown eyes, is muscular, and about six feet, five inches.

**This is my story called Terrorism (Unofficial Title), I plan to send this to my agent but I don't want to send out crap. I am posting my story here so I can get reviews from the people and see if it is any good. If it isn't, then I will fix it until I can make it the best of the best. I know it's a lot to ask for but I want to try. Feel free to give me any kind of criticism you like because I want to make this better. So I will stop droning on and let you get to the story, enjoy!**

Prologue

(The story begins in suburbs Philadelphia, and focuses on the life of Warren Frost. It is July 1, 20_, and Warren is waking up and gets ready for the day.)

Warren Frost: Good Morning.

Warren's Morning: (Correcting)Good Afternoon.

Felicia Frost: Finally up? You missed breakfast and you didn't say goodbye to dad before he went to work.

Warren: It doesn't matter, I'll just grab something quick to eat because I gonna meet Derek at the park and play some basketball.

WM: Well be home by four o' clock because your father is bringing a client home from work.

Warren: Okay, I will. See ya!

WM: Bye!

(Warren grabs a basketball and walks over to his friend Derek's house.)

Derek Connor: Hey man, what's up!

Warren: Ready for some basketball?

Derek: I'm ready to kick your ass!

Warren: Shut up, and let's go!

Derek: Brian! Tell mom I'm leaving!

Derek's Mother: (Says something about hearing him, that he better not be home late because they're going on vacation soon)

Warren: Wait, what time do you need to be home by?

Derek: Our flight isn't until eight, so we got time.

Warren: Isn't that a bit late?

Derek: Yeah, but my mom said it was the earliest she could get for Fourth of July.

Warren: Lucky, I gotta be home by four.

Derek: Then let's go I'll race you there!

(They race each other to the park and when they arrive they begin playing basketball. After a while, Warren gets a call and they stop playing.)

Warren: Hold on Derek, I'm getting a call from my mom.

Derek: Hurry up, I'm not done winning!

Warren: Piss off! Don't think I'm finished yet!

(Warren answers phone)

WM: Warren, it's time to come home.

Warren: But Mom, I'm not done yet!

WM: Yes you are, it's time for dinner. You also need to clean up, your father is bringing home a client from work.

Warren: Fine, I'm coming home. (To Derek) Derek, I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow.

Derek: Don't you remember I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a month! Let's finish the game and you can go, you still need to beat me!

Warren: (Smiles) Fine, get ready to have your ass kicked!

(They play for awhile longer then Derek makes the winning shot to their game)

Derek: Yes! Ten to seven, I win! You put up a good fight there in the end see you in a month!

Warren: See ya! Oh shit, I was supposed to be home an hour ago! We're having a rematch when you come home from your vacation!

Derek: Yeah, I promise you we will! Now get out of here before you get grounded!

(Warren sprints home to find his front door wide open; he becomes suspicious and slowly enters the house)

Warren: Mom? Dad? The front door is open what's…

(He sees a trail of blood, leading to the living room that ends at his father with two bullets in his back and one in his head)

Warren: (Starts to cry) Dad, no!

(He hears footsteps going up stairs and then they stop)

Warren: Mom? Is that you?

(He walks upstairs, into his parents' bedroom to find his younger sister and mother dead)

Warren: Mom! Felicia!

(Young Warren drops to his knees and sobs, then a pistol is held t o the back of his head. He slowly turns around to see his family's killer.)

Warren: (crying) Are you going to kill me too, like you did to them?

(Young Warren and the killer's eyes meet, then the killer turns away in pity)

Killer: No, now get out of here before I change my mind. I'll be giving you a half hour to grab your things and run. I want you to disappear: no friends, no family or police.

(Warren runs without any second thoughts, and grabs everything he needs [clothes, backpack, money, and a sleeping bag] and runs out the front door. He makes it to Derek's house and begins to pound on the door.)

Warren: (partially crying) Derek! Derek open the door!

(Warren stops because he realizes that Derek has already left for his vacation)

Warren: (Panicking) No, no, no, no! Where can I go? I'm all alone!

(He walks to the city and prepares to go to the police. When he enters he runs to the desk and talks to the officer.)

Warren: Officer, you gotta help me my…

Killer: (turns around) Yes, boy what can I do to help you?

Warren: You!

Killer: (whispers) I told you not to come to the police, boy. Now get out of here before I call my "friends" to kill you when you leave this station. (talks normally) Get out of here! I don't need your harassment!

(Warren backs up slowly in fear as the killer waves at him. Warren bumps into a cop and then sprints out of the station.)

Warren: There's no one I can trust! Someone help!

Passerby: Shut up kid!

(Warren knows no one will help him so he runs. He begins to notice it's getting dark so he finds an alleyway, pulls out his sleeping bag and falls asleep. The next day Warren looks for a newspaper with news on his family. He finds one and its headline says that the police are investigating the murder and they looking for Warren.)

Warren: Maybe I can call the police and tell them!

Killer: (grabs newspaper) Ah, ah, ah, if I catch you doing that then there will be problems.

Warren: Why don't you just kill me then!?

Killer: Because, I think you will suffer more this way, and I will do everything in my power to stop you from being found, so don't even try.

(The killer walks away and Warren stands there in shock, not knowing what to do. Months later, the investigation for his family's death becomes a cold case and his family is prepared for burial in the Laurel Hill Cemetery. The killer allows Warren to see the burial from a distance, but keeps him from coming into contact with anyone there.)

Killer: Take one nice, long, look because this is the final symbol that shows your life will never be the same again.

Warren: (in tears) Goodbye Mom... Dad... Felicia…

(The killer pats Warren on the shoulder and walks off)


	2. Part 1

Chapter Characters

Warren Frost

Derek Connor

Thomas Gemini

George Milton (Killer)

James Gemini

(It is seven years later and it's the middle of winter in Philadelphia, snow is coming from the skies and the streets are filled with people. It is three days after Christmas and there are still decorations hung up around town. Warren is in the same clothes and alleyway as before, but older, has long hair and a beard, and he is thinner. The camera slowly zooms in on Warren who is curled up, asleep in his sleeping bag in the alley. He wakes up, yawns, and does a couple stretches to wake himself up. When he is done he walks to the Laurel Hill Graveyard and finds his family's graves.)

Warren: Hi Mom, Dad, Felicia, I'm sorry I haven't visited for awhile. I've been busy trying to get money for a new sleeping bag; mine is starting to get a little small and it's been getting some holes (chuckles to himself). What do you expect after five years? I will try to visit more often once I have enough money for my sleeping bag. It's hard finding money, I only have seventeen dollars and nine cents, but the one I need is fifty dollars. Well, I'll see you guys later, the soup kitchen's about to open and I need to get some before they run out of good soup.

(Warren kisses the tombstones, and walks to the food kitchen, on his way he bumps into a man that looks like he's in a rush)

Warren: Oops! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Man: Watch where you're going next time! (Walks away)

(Warren notices an object on the ground [a transmitter] that must have fallen out of the man's pocket. He picks it up and accidentally presses a button.)

(The scene changes to a room with two soldiers on computers.)

Soldier 1: Whoa, hey come look at this.

Soldier 2: What? That's the invasion signal; it's way too early for that.

Soldier 1: Well, maybe their ahead of schedule?

Soldier 2: They can't be, this was planned to the exact moment of when the boss will get the transmitter.

Soldier 1: Well unless you want to make him mad, we should prepare everyone.

Soldier 2: Ok, tell everyone to suit up we'll be there by tomorrow.

(The scene changes back to Warren, and he doesn't know what the point of the object was and throws it in the nearest trash can.)

(Warren approaches the line and waits until he gets his food)

Volunteer Woman: (Smiling) Here you go dear (hands him soup and bread), have a nice day!

Warren: (Smiles) Thank you!

(Warren walks back to his "home" while he eats his food. As he finishes his soup (in a drinking way), he again bumps into another person (seventeen year old) and his soup spills all over him.)

Teenager 1: Ahhhh! What the hell is your problem! (pushes Warren)

Warren: (timid and scared) It was just an accident, I'm sorry...

Teenager 1: You're gonna be sorry for that hobo, this jacket cost me $400! (pins Warren up against the wall)

Teenager 2: Yeah! Kick his ass!

Teenager 3: You go James make him sorry that he crossed you!

(James beats up Warren, and Warren begs him to stop. James throws him on the ground and beats him up some more.)

Warren: Stop... Please...

James: (leans down to his face) What was that? I couldn't here you with your mouth all swollen.

(Warren then grabs a glass bottle on the ground and smashes it on James's head. James then staggers off him (stunned) and Warren starts beating on him. James's friends go to help, but they can't stop Warren in his fit of rage. James then gets back into the fight; Warren punches him in the gut and bashes his head against the wall. James then lies there lifeless.)

Teenager 3: Oh my God! I think you killed him!

Teenager 2: Holy shit! Someone help! He killed our friend! (Teenager 2 is pointing at Warren)

Warren: No, I can't get caught!

(Warren runs, but the cops come after him and he is caught then put in jail. The scene change to Warren who is now in a jail cell surrounded by criminals and thugs as he waits for his trial.)

Prisoner: So, I heard you're the one who killed Congressman Thomas Gemini's kid.

Warren: It was a government official's kid!? This isn't good...

Criminal: Hell yeah, he's got every cop and judge in his back pocket, he will probably think of the worst punishment for you. (Chuckles) Good luck kid.

(The scene changes to Derek Connor who is now a scientist and he is getting ready for work. He looks at the paper and it says "Homeless Man Kills Political Official's Son".)

Derek: Ha! This should be interesting. (Derek reads the paper and it says that the homeless man's name was, Warren Frost) No, it can't be him; he's been missing for ten years! (picks up phone) Sorry, but I won't be making it to work today, I have to do jury duty today.

****** I don't know a lot about how court works, so this is just what I think happens ******

(The next day is the trial; it is filled with the kid's relatives and people who cared about James, including the two boys from yesterday. As Warren looks around some more, he sees an old friend of his, Derek.)

Judge: Court is now in session! Mr. Frost, do you have a lawyer present?

Warren: Uh, no I don't…

Killer (older looking): (Coming through the door) Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell.

Judge: George Milton, I didn't know you were a lawyer.

George Milton: Yes, I went to law school before I decided to become a police officer. And when I heard my "dear friend" Warren was in court, I just had to use my degree help him.

Judge: Well then, like I said before, court is now in session! Mr. Frost, you are being accused of first degree murder of James Gemini, son of Congressman Thomas Gemini.

George: My client did not deliberately kill this boy; he was provoked into self-defense and accidentally killed the boy in the process.

Thomas Gemini's Lawyer: Your honor, my son was never a violent boy, if anything he would be the one who was defending himself.

Judge: Do you have anything to say?

George: Your honor, I promise, my client is innocent.

Judge: The jury will have to decide that.

(The jury enters and the case begins)

TG Lawyer: I'd like to call Michael Turner (one of James' friends) to the stands.

(Michael Turner comes up to the stands and he does the "swear" and Thomas Gemini's lawyer begins his cross-examination)

TG Lawyer: Mr. Turner, you were with James the day he was killed, right?

Michael Turner: Yes, we met up with James in the park, and we were going to his house, then that maniac hobo attacked us.

Warren: That's not what happened, they…

Judge: Mr. Milton, please keep your client under control.

George: Yes your honor. (whispering to Warren) Shut up, I'm trying to help you!

Warren: Why should I trust you? You killed my family!

George: Because, I know what I did was wrong and I'm making it up to you by getting you out of this.

Warren: You think it's that easy to make it up to me!?

Judge: Are you finished your little conversation?

George: Yes, please continue.

TG Lawyer: Anyway, Michael, do you know if he had any motive? Have you met this man before?

Michael: No, like I said, we were just walking then this man threw his soup at James and attacked him. We tried to stop but we were frozen in shock as he had James on the ground beating him up. We snapped out of our shock after the man grabbed a bottle and smashed it on James' head. We tried to help James but the man was in a fit of rage. Then James tried to run then the man grabbed his head and smashed it on the wall. James dropped dead and we went to find the police.

TG Lawyer: Thank you Michael, and I'm sorry you were caught up in the middle of that you can return to your seat.

Judge: Mr. Milton do you have anything to say?

George: Yes, I would wish to call my client to the stands.

(Warren comes up to the stands and he does the "swear" and George begins his cross-examination)

George: Warren, can you please tell us what happened before the incident.

Warren: I visited my family in the Laurel Hill Cemetery and then I went to go get some food from the local soup kitchen. On my way back to my alley, I bumped into James and he attacked me for getting soup on his new jacket.

Thomas Gemini: But how do you explain the bottle and smashing his head on a wall!?

George: (to the Judge) You're not going to tell him to get his client under control?

(Judge ignores George's statement and then Thomas Gemini's lawyer speaks up.)

TG Lawyer: But if you could Warren, why did you smash his head with a bottle and on the wall?

Warren: It wasn't on purpose if that is what you are asking. The boy, James, had me on the ground and was hitting me one punch after the other and then I grabbed a bottle and smashed it on his head. For the head hitting the wall, James' two friends were attacking me and then James came back and out of panic I turned grabbed his head and smashed it on the wall.

Judge: That does not help yourself in any way saying that you deliberately did those things.

Warren: I know but you need to know that they provoked it.

(A police officer comes up to Thomas Gemini's lawyer and hands him a CD)

TG Lawyer: We actually have evidence that it wasn't provoked by the boys. I have a clip from the street cameras that shows everything.

(They put the CD up on a screen, it shows what happened and that Warren started the fight)

Warren: No, that's not what happened it has to be fake!

Judge: Well that is not for me to decide. The jury will now go into another room and decide if you are guilty or innocent.

(The jury leaves and then after some time they come back. A man stands up and pronounces the verdict.)

Man: We have come to the conclusion that Warren Frost is guilty of felony murder.

George: I'm sorry, I know you didn't do it but I didn't expect them to make a fake video.

Judge: Mr. Frost you will be convicted to ten years in jail and a fine of $100,000.

(A court officer grabs Warren and takes him away, but then a police officer comes rushing in)

Police Officer: We're under attack! Everybody evacuate now!

(Everyone goes into a mass panic and runs for the front door. The court officer that was taking Warren away stays with him, but is punched unconscious by Derek.)

Derek Conner: We need to go! (He grabs cuff keys off the officer and lets Warren free)

(Warren and Derek run toward the front door with everyone else and right when

they reach it, it explodes)

Warren: (Slowly getting up) Ahhh shit my head! (looks around) Derek where are you!? (Finds him unconscious, runs over and carries him out)

(Warren carries Derek out the front door and then a person comes up behind him and knocks him unconscious.)


	3. Part 2

**Don't for get to write reviews on what you think of the story. Good or bad, I don't care any review can help me.**

Chapter Characters

Warren Frost

Derek Connor

Thomas Gemini

George Milton

Anton Petrov

Reporter: Today, the city of Philadelphia was attacked; witnesses say that the terrorist group Revolution was the cause. In the midst of the chaos civilians have been kidnapped by Revolution, including Congressman Thomas Gemini. The National Guard has not been able to progress into the city because of "bombs" in the city that Revolution will detonate if anyone enters. They doubt that there are any bombs but they do not want to take the chance of blowing up the city.

(The scene changes to an interrogation room in an unknown location. Two men drag George Milton (who is all bloodied and bruised) into the room and force him into a chair.)

Distorted Voice: I'm disappointed in you Mr. Milton; you were one of my most trusted lieutenants. But now, I have found out that you failed to kill the Frost family and defended him in court. You are lucky that we made that video so we could finish the job while he was in jail. But even when we succeed, you call the invasion early to stop it.

George: I didn't call in that invasion; there must have been something wrong.

DV: You don't have to apologize. I am going to give you one more chance to redeem yourself; I am sending the boy to a remote location in Egypt. Go there and finish the job you started.

George: No! I will not kill him and I don't regret saying this, if there was something I regret it's that I killed his family! I'm done with this organization.

DV: Fine, if that is what you choose, I have no need for you. It looks like I'm going to have to do this myself. George Milton, you are relieved of duty, it has been a pleasure.

(One of the men pulls out a gun and shoots George in the head. The scene changes to Warren waking up dazed and confused. His vision is blurry. He can tell he is in some sort of vehicle. He can just barely see a soldier and other people sitting across from him. After awhile Warren slowly drifts back into unconsciousness. When he wakes up again, he's in some sort of room. The room has no windows and no doors. It has a humid feeling, the room is gray, and water is dripping from the ceiling (probably from a pipe). There are two bunk-beds on the opposite sides of the room, and a jail-style toilet (toilet and sink combined) with a mirror over top. There are also cameras in every corner of the room surveying everything. Derek is walking around. He is probably looking for a way out, and there is a familiar figure sleeping on one of the beds.)

Derek: I see that you're awake.

Warren: Yeah, so were you looking for a way out?

Derek: Yeah, but I can't seem to find one...

(There is a brief silence and Derek speaks up)

Derek: So what happened to you? Your whole family is dead and years later, we all forget about it then the next thing I know I see your name in the paper and it's because you killed someone.

Warren: Yeah that was a tough day, I didn't mean to kill him it's just they attacked me and it was basically self-defense.

Derek: I believe you but this is all just too much to take in right now. I'm still trying to believe that you're here...

Warren: Well, I know it's been forever, but how's the family?

Derek: Well, the last couple of years have been difficult. My father and mother died in a bank shooting this year, and my older brother was kidnapped three years ago.

Warren: I'm so sorry-

Derek: Its fine, they always said they would rather die with money, rather than anything else. So, in detail, what happened that day-you killed the kid?

Warren: Well, I was walking home from the soup kitchen...

(Zooms in over to the man in the bed that turns out to be Thomas Gemini, he wakes up, recognizes Warrens voice, and attacks him)

Derek: Mr. Gemini, STOP!

(Derek pulls Thomas off of Warren and holds him back.)

Thomas: You killed my son and now I'm going to kill you!

Derek: Stop! We're all stuck in the same situation, so we have to work together and NOT kill each other!

Thomas: Fine, but keep him away from me.

(Thomas storms off and heads back to the bed.)

Derek: Anyway, I've been looking for a way out, but this place is sealed tight. The only way out is if whoever put us here comes and gets us.

Warren: (Starts searching around the room) Well have you checked under the beds because there's a vent here.

Derek: Yeah, I've seen it, but we don't know where it leads and I don't think we should go down there.

(Warren moves the bed and takes the cover off the vent.)

Warren: Hello?! (The sound echoes through the vent)

Derek: If anything it leads to the furnace so don't get too clo-

(Thomas rushes up behind Warren and pushes him down.)

Thomas: Bitch...

Derek: NOOOOOO!

(Derek reaches for Warren, but to no prevail. He's on his knees for a moment, then turns and punches Thomas.)

Derek: WHAT THE HELL! We're supposed to be in this together, we can't go turning on each other!

Thomas: I just settled the score...

(The scene changes to Warren falling down the vent, desperately clawing on it to stop. He notices there's an upcoming fork in the vent and he turns himself down the darker vent. He lands in some kind of office and tries to pick himself up.)

Warren: Ahhh hell, what happened?

(A soldier comes in with a gun screaming something)

Soldier: (Says something along the lines of "Who are you?" "What are you doing?" or "How'd you get here?" in Egyptian)

Warren: What are you saying?!

(The soldier fires a bullet. Warren ducks, and his first reaction is to tackle the soldier to the ground. The soldier hits the wall and appears unconscious; Warren takes the gun and leaves the room. He makes his way through the basement and tries to stay away from any soldiers. Warren goes up the stairs and there are soldiers sitting at a table playing poker. They noticed him and they pulled out their SMG's and pistols to open fire.)

Warren: Oh shit!

(Warren dives behind a wall for cover and the firing stops)

Captain: Come out little American, you know there's nowhere to run.

(The soldiers close in on Warren and out of panic he fires and kills one of the soldiers, but they fired at the same time and hit his shoulder)

Warren: Ahhhhh! My shoulder!

(The soldiers continue to close in and Warren panics more. He noticed when he shot that there was a grenade next to a box, so he hopes that it's a grenade box. He takes a deep breath and fires his clip blindly in hopes to hit the box. Fortunately, he hits it, the box blows up and sends the table flying into the guards.. The guards appear to be unconscious, so Warren gets up holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding and tries to find keys. He spots a key card on the captain and reaches to take it. As he is reaching for the key card, he notices a strange branding on his hand. There is a circle with a triangle inside it, and an eye inside the triangle.

Warren: Now where is my cell?

Captain: (Groaning) You won't be able to stop us...

Warren: What? I don't want to stop you I just want to get out of here.

Captain: (Chuckles) Well good luck with that, today you just made some dangerous enemies, and we'll come for you.

Warren: Who is "We"?

Captain: We are...

(Before he finishes his sentence, his head blows up and bits and pieces go everywhere.)

Mysterious Voice (female): (Coming from the Captains walkie-talkie) He always did talk too much, we couldn't have him telling you who we are.

Warren: Who are you?

MV: If I just killed this man for trying to give you information, what makes you think I'm going to tell you? Just be warned, boy, we're coming for you.

Warren: Wait, what!? What did I do exactly besides defending myself.

MV: Remember that transmitter you got your hands on, that was the signal for our invasion. However, since you pressed it early and before we got what we needed, our whole plan turned to shit. Now if you're done talking, that head explosive wasn't the only fail-safe I placed on him, it's something much bigger. So you might want to run if you want to live, goodbye...

(The captain's chest starts glowing and Warren rips his shirt off. Under the shirt there is a countdown of ten minutes. Warren runs to the next room and sees three card swipes. He goes to one and it opens to a man and women, Warren tells them to go and they run out screaming. He goes to another, it's empty. He checks the final one and it holds Derek and Thomas.)

Derek: Warren! I thought you were dead!

Thomas: Damn...

Warren: Yeah, good to see you too Mr. Gemini. I'd love to just stand here talking, but we have to run 'cause this place is rigged to blow!

Derek: Wait, what happened to your shoulder?

Warren: Not now, we need to hurry!

Derek: Just let me patch it up and we can go!

Warren: Fine.

(Derek wraps his shoulder with a sheet from the bed and makes him a sling. When he finishes they sprint out of the building. As they leave the warehouse, the timer reaches zero and the whole facility blows up. After the explosion, Warren, Derek, and Thomas pick themselves up and try to devise a plan.)

Derek: So what do we do now?

Warren: I don't know, just because I got us out of there doesn't mean I can get us out of here. Plus, it looks like we're in the middle of a desert and all the vehicles were destroyed along with the building.

Thomas: Well isn't this great! We're stuck in the middle of a desert and to make it even better, I'm stuck with a killer!

Derek: Yo Gemini! Why don't you shut the hell up, you're not much better, you tried to kill Warren! Now if we're going to get any closer to getting out of here, we have to start walking, so let's go!

(The group starts walking, hours pass, and night starts to fall. An aerial camera will zoom in on their location and start giving orders.)

Over Watch: The targets have been located, and they appear to be unarmed. Proceed with extreme prejudice...

(Back on the ground, there are soldiers in dune buggies readying their weapons.)

Captain: You heard the orders men, let's go!

(They start their dune buggies and proceed to the group's location. The scene changes back to Warren, Derek, and Thomas still trudging through the desert.)

Thomas: (Falls to his knees) To hell with this, I'm a politician not a freaking outdoorsman.

Warren: (Pulls him up) Get your ass up, we need to keep moving.

(All of a sudden the dune buggies surround the group and point their guns at them)

Captain: Get on the ground now! We will shoot if you don't obey our orders!

(They slowly drop to the ground, lie on their stomachs, and put their hands on their heads. Then a wild shot is fired and bullets go flying, until it dies down. When the group raises their heads, all of the soldiers are dead.)

Derek: What happened?

Warren: I don't know, but guys do me a favor, check their hands for any symbols.

Thomas: Why are we going to do that?

Warren: Just do it.

(They check the hands, but find nothing. When Derek checks the captain, he finds the "mark" on his chest)

Derek: What is that?

Warren: I don't know, but the captain back at the station had one on his hand. These are the same people that kidnapped us.

Derek: What do they want with us?

Warren: I think it has something to do with me ruining their plans.

Derek: What do you mean you ruined their plans?

Warren: The day before the trial, I found some sort of thing with a button on it. I pressed it and I didn't think it did anything, so I heaved , I just recently found out that it was the signal for their invasion.

Derek: You what!? So we're being hunted, because you messed with their plans!?

?: Looks like it...

(All three of them turn around to see a man in desert clothing sitting on a dune buggy)

Thomas: Who are you?

?: (Hops off the dune buggy) The man who just saved your life. (The man notices the counter on the captain's chest, so he grabs the team and pulls them away from the explosion. They like to use that to clean up their messes or still finish their job.

Warren: Who is "They", and who are you?

?: My name is Anton Petrov, I'm apart of Revolution, and-

Thomas: Revolution! That's the terrorist organization that has been killing innocent people! We can't trust him!

Anton Petrov: One, I'm your only hope of getting out of this desert alive, and two we don't kill innocents, we kill them (points at the area of the explosion). That man with the mark is part of a secret organization called Decretum (Latin for "order"). They are hidden everywhere and they are in-charge of almost every major government, business, and organization. Their mark doesn't always have to be a brand it many higher officials have it hidden so we don't find them. Only a few people know that they are inside every part of every government around the world. Revolution has been trying to destroy this group, but in the process we became infamous for killing "innocents". Now we've already wasted enough time, so we should get going.

Derek: (says to Warren) Can we trust him?

Warren: I don't think we have a choice, let's go and see what happens.

(Anton gets inside the dune buggy and starts it)

Anton: So, are you coming?

Warren: Yeah, let's go guys.


	4. Part 3

Chapter Characters

Warren Frost

Derek Connor

Thomas Gemini

Anton Petrov

Jayde Bello

The group is driving in a different vehicle on a highway. Then, the scene changes to the snowy city of Moscow. They drive through the city and then the car stops at an old well.)

Thomas: Seriously, this is it, isn't a underground base a little cliché.

Anton: Well, we aren't exactly welcomed, so we need to remain hidden and nobody has found us yet. So yes, American, it is cliché, but it works. Now get in the well.

Derek: (Mutters) Never thought I would have someone tell me that...

(They all get in the well and start climbing down a ladder.)

Warren: So, if all you say is true… who's in charge of Decretum?

Anton: We believe it's a woman named Luna Fisher-

Derek: Wait, do you mean Vice President Luna Fisher?

Anton: Yes. Unfortunately, we have seen the "mark", there are many different places you can have it and she has it as a ring.

Thomas: That's your proof? She says that it's the ring her husband gave to her, when she was married.

Anton: The thing is she isn't married, we've checked deep into her records just in case, and the files were made when she ran with President Legates. When she had her personal interviews, she said she was married for ten years. She does have a mark but it is just covered, because all members of Decretum are required to have it. Decretum believes they're doing good by keeping the world in order, but they have killed many and started so many wars to do so. They assassinated so many leaders and Al Qaeda was just a small branch of their organization. They have done so many more horrible things, thinking they're doing right and someone needs to stop them. That is why Revolution was formed.

(Once they reach the bottom they hop off the ladder.)

Thomas: So now what?

Anton: (Presses down on a block) If you seek the truth, you will find it...

(A door opens, Anton walks in and everyone follows.)

Anton: This is the Revolution HQ, it's not much, but it helps us get by.

(The whole base is fairly big with many rooms. Soldiers, wearing black armor with a red fist on the chest and shoulders, walk around the base greeting Anton and asking about the three "new kids". There are barracks filled with dozens of bunks and a training area, where soldier practice shooting or fighting. There's also an armory that stores armor, guns, tech, and etc. The last room has people on computers, and a woman is sitting in the middle with a big "supercomputer".)

Anton: (Walks into the computer room) This room contains our best computer specialists that find out everything and help us with tech stuff. In the center is the lovely, Jayde Bello, she is the best computer specialist in the world.

Jayde Bello: Oh stop Anton, flattery will get you nowhere, so who are these men?

Anton: I found them in the desert, apparently they pissed off Decretum and now they're being targeted by them.

Jayde: We can always use people that piss them off, how 'bout it?

Warren: I don't know, I'm not really a fighter. I just want to go back home.

Jayde: Well, you can't do that now; if Decretum is after you nowhere is safe.

If they found you in the middle of the desert, how do you think you'll be safe in an area with cameras everywhere? If you stay with us, you'll be safe and get training on how to defend yourself.

Warren: Fine, but I don't want to get too involved in this.

Anton: Too late...

Warren: So who's in-charge here?

Jayde: Anton and I are basically, ever since Damien was killed. But yeah, Anton is in-charge of combat and training, and I am in-charge of all the tech stuff. So, if you're actually going to join up, I will register you in the system and implant you with a tracking device.

Thomas: Implant us with a tracking device! Are you mad!?

Jayde: It's for your own safety and it barely hurts, now follow me.

(The group follows Jayde and she registers them in the system. After that, she holds up a small pistol-like item and puts it into their arms)

Warren: Oww! Watch the arm!

Jayde: Sorry, I'll patch that up for you after we're finished.

(After Jayde fixes up Warren's shoulder, they go to the barracks and go to sleep. The next day, they're woken up by Anton telling everyone to wake up.)

Anton: Wake up soldiers, time for training!

Thomas: Ugggghhh, five more minutes...

Anton: I said wake up, congressman!

(Anton then flips Thomas's bunk and he scrambles to his feet)

Thomas: I'm thirty-seven years old, not a teenager. You can't just flip my mattress!

Anton: Grow up little girl, and get dressed for training.

Thomas: What exactly do you want me to use, Russian? I can't exactly go "training" with my business suit!

(Anton becomes furious, picks up Thomas and throws him into the lockers with the clothes)

Anton: With those, now if you talk back to me again, I will personally put you back in the desert with a target painted on your ass!

Thomas: Fine, fine...

Derek: Do you really need to cause trouble, Gemini; I mean they are trying to help us.

Thomas: For all I know, we just joined a terrorist organization and we're helping them!

Warren: Come on guys, let's go.

(They begin their training by taking a secret elevator to the surface, and start running and doing workouts in the snow. When they finish, they return back underground and begin fighting and shooting practices.)

Anton: Okay maggots, I'm guessing you have never actually been in a fight or have held a rifle. I will be training with you privately. You are a part of Revolution, and we take care of our own, so I don't need you dying out there when we combat Decretum. Now let's get started...

(Warren, Derek, and Thomas go through hours of intense training and everything will speed up to a year later. They are all in shape and Warren has a buzz-cut and shaved his beard.)

Anton: Well it's been long hard year, but I got you to the best I can get you. I admit, it was tough getting Gemini's sorry ass into shape, but I did it.

Warren & Derek: (Chuckle)

Anton: What are you two laughing at? Conner it took you forever to shoot straight, and Frost it took me forever to get you to fight me back in combat training. What are you, a pacifist? Now, if you're done, we still have some work to do, today will be your first field test. We are going to infiltrate a Decretum base, where they are training some of their elite soldiers.

Warren: You think we're ready to take on their elite soldiers?

Anton: They are elite soldiers-in-training, now suit up and grab your gear, because we're leaving in twenty minutes.


	5. Part 4

(The team is in a big black van driving on the road through the snowy city of St. Petersburg. Anton is driving while Warren, Derek, and Thomas are sitting in the back, which is filled with weapons, a computer, and more.)

Jayde: (From the computer) Okay, your mission is to infiltrate the five-story building through the gates that are not too far from the "factory" (the computer shows blueprints of the whole building). We are going to use the building's defects to our advantage. The furnace has been known to be faulty, but when fixed regularly its fine. You are in charge of planting C4 on the furnace and make sure you turn on the air circulator. When you finish that, you will make your way to the kitchen and switch the gas on for all the stoves. Don't forget to put on your mask when you're down there, unless you want to inhale the gas. Now, you will only have a limited amount of time before people start to notice, but you need to pay a quick visit to the overseer's office on the top floor. To get rid of him, just call him down from the kitchen telling him there's a problem. Once you finish that, head over to his office and gather all the Intel you can about Decretum, we can always use more. Derek, I heard you're good with computers so you can handle that, now if you don't have any questions you can begin the mission.

Anton: We're here you heard her boys, get your armor, gear, and start the mission.

Warren: You're not coming?

Anton: Ha! I can do these missions in my sleep; this is your field test. Now go!

(They gear up and make their way through the gate and into the basement of the "factory")

Warren: I'm going to go prime the C4, you guys get my back. Gemini try not to shoot me, okay?

Thomas: Pffft, I wish I could, but I don't need to die today.

Derek: (Mutters) Yeah, that's _your_ excuse...

Warren: Okay, it's done. Derek go turn on the air circulators, Gemini stay with him. I'm going to go scout a little further to see if there is anyone ahead.

Thomas: Wait, who made you leader?

Derek: Shut up, Gemini! Be careful Warren, no hero business.

Warren: Trust me, I don't want to be a hero. I'm just part of this until

Decretum is gone.

(Warren turns around and a maintenance man is pointing a gun at him)

Warren: (Puts his hands up) Shhh! No need to scream, we're uhhhh here on business.

Maintenance Man: (Screams in Russian, something along the lines of "Help!" "Who are you?!" "Guards come help!")

(Without any mercy, Thomas puts a bullet in the maintenance man's head)

Thomas: Shut up, we don't need you screaming.

Derek: What the hell!? Was that necessary? Couldn't you have just knocked him out!?

Thomas: Hey, he's the enemy so he doesn't deserve any remorse.

Warren: Quiet down, he probably already alerted some guards. No more shooting, unless it's completely necessary!

Thomas: I think that fit the bill.

Warren: (Shaking his head) Whatever, Derek are you done?

Derek: Yeah, I just finished.

Warren: Okay, next stop is the kitchen.

(They stealthily make their way through the building filled with guards. The center of the room is a mass training ground filled with shooting galleries and fighting mats. The Decretum train brutally, and some men die on the mats. Warren, Derek, and Thomas make their way through the corridor and go to the kitchen. There are ten stoves and surprisingly no cooks. The group puts their masks on and goes to all of the stoves, setting the gas loose.)

Derek: Okay, now to notify the overseer. Does anyone know how to speak Russian?

Thomas: (Sighs) I'll do it.

Warren: How do you know Russian?

Thomas: Most politicians have to know other languages for diplomatic reasons.

(Thomas goes up to the intercom and says something in Russian. The overseer answers back in a loud worried tone and hangs up.)

Warren: Good job Gemini, looks like you're good for something after all.

Thomas: Funny, now let's go before he gets here.

(They make their way through the training grounds again and go into the overseer's office)

Warren: Okay Derek, get to the hacker stuff.

Derek: Got it, just cover the front door in case any "unwanted" visitors come in.

(Derek hacks the computer while Warren and Thomas guard the door)

Derek: Almost there, then we can get out of this pla-

(Before he finishes his sentence, the overseer bursts in.)

Overseer: (Coughs) What is the meaning of this? Who are you? (Notices emblem)

Wait, you're Revolution!

(The overseer pulls out a pistol and shoots the computer)

Overseer: Ha! You can't get out plans now, Americans!

(The overseer runs out the door screaming something in Russian)

Derek: Aggggggghhhh! We were so close!

Warren: I'll get him.

Thomas: Are you sure you can do it, pacifist?

Warren: I got this Gemini. Derek see if you can find any documents in the office!

(Warren chases the overseer down the hall and shoots him in the leg)

Overseer: (Curses in Russian)

Warren: You're not going anywhere!

Overseer: Ha! Stupid Revolution, you know nothing! Decretum will destroy you, if you think what we did in the past is bad, you should see what we have coming! We will cleanse the world and only the pure will survive! The end of your impurities is coming!

Warren: Go to hell!

Overseer: (Spits at Warren) See you there.

(Warren looks away and kills the overseer. The overseer's palm had the mark and a countdown starts glowing through his shirt.)

Warren: Oh shit!

(He runs back to the office to warn Thomas and Derek)

Warren: Derek gather whatever you have, because we got a chest-bomb that might speed up our plans a bit.

Derek: Okay just give me a second!

Warren: Gemini help him! (Uses ear communicator) Anton! We need a quick escape, got any ideas!

Anton: Your suits are equipped with parachutes find the nearest window and jump then there is a cord in your belt. Good luck my friends!

Warren: Thanks! (To Derek and Thomas) Yo, we've got parachutes. There's a cord in our belt, now jump out the window!

Derek: Are you insane!

Warren: Well looking at our situation, it is the best idea we've got. Now let's go!

(They jump out the window and deploy their parachutes. When they jump the building explodes and they descend near the van.)

Anton: Good job, my friends! Your mission was more or less a success, the first drink will be on me, now let's go home!


	6. Part 5

(Warren is in a suit, making his way out of the burning van and tries to find everyone. It's raining, with people in the street staring at him and calling the police on their phones. Warren can't find anyone and runs, the police pull up to the scene then chase him. They shoot him and hit him in the leg and back, Warren runs away from their sights and hops inside a dumpster. The police run by and don't bother to check the dumpster. Warren puts pressure on his leg to try to keep himself from bleeding out. After awhile, Warren starts to lose conciseness and blacks out. When he awakes, he's in a bed. A man in black clothes and a black mask is watching over him.)

Warren: Where am I!?

?: It's okay, you're in my apartment. I saved you from bleeding out.

Warren: Who are you, and where is my team?

?: You can call me Night, and they we're taken away by the police.

Warren: Well, I have to go save them!

(Warren tries to get up, but falls back in pain)

Night: You can't exactly go anywhere in your state and especially after what you did.

Warren: How long have I been out, and what did I do?

Night: You've been out for a week, don't you remember what happened?

(The scene changes to a flashback, that is right after they finished their mission.)

Anton: Go ahead and contact Jayde. Give her your Intel.

(Derek uploads the data and explains what happened)

Derek: The overseer came in a moment too soon, so we didn't get everything

Jayde: I see... Well, most of the Intel you gathered refers to something called "Operation: Cleansing"

Warren: Yeah, the overseer said something about "cleansing the world and only the pure will survive".

Jayde: Hmm, well we need to find out more about this. It looks like you guys are going to Beijing.

Derek: Why?

Jayde: It's the Decretum's central information outpost, and on top of that, it's a bank. So it looks like you guys are doing a bank heist.

Anton: Woo hoo! I haven't done one in years, let's go!

(The scene changes to the Bank of Beijing headquarters, the team rides up in the van and Jayde gives them a debriefing)

Jayde: Okay team, you will have to change into business suits for this mission. You each will have a briefcase inscribed with your name on it. Warren, your case will hold jammers all you need to do is place them inside the security suite and it will shut down the cameras, keep security from contacting each other, and keep the building from calling the police. Derek, you will have the equipment to hack their systems and obtain everything we need to know about Operation: Cleansing. Anton and Thomas, your briefcases will hold guns so you two will cause a distraction while Warren and Derek do their thing. Now, if you don't have any questions…

Thomas: Do you expect security to just sit there and let us shoot up the place? I don't feel like being shot.

Jayde: Don't worry Thomas; your suit has a lining of lead that should protect you.

Thomas: Should protect us?

Jayde: Don't worry you'll be fine, now don't waste time, suit up and begin your mission. Try to be careful and remember don't kill any innocents.

Anton: Don't worry Jayde, we'll be fine. (to the team) Now, we have to go in at different times so they don't suspect anything. Once we're all inside the building, Warren you will have to place the jammers while we cause a distraction. When that is done, Derek, you will go and hack their systems while everything is happening. Okay team, let's go.

(They grab their briefcases and each walk into the building at different times. Warren goes first, Derek is second, and Thomas and Anton come in last.)

Anton: (over communicator) We're all inside, Warren start making your way to the security suite and we'll distract everyone.

(Warren makes his way through the building and into the security suite. When he arrives he hits the guards unconscious. Warren goes to the computers and opens his case but he realizes that he has Thomas's case. The scene changes to Thomas and Anton in the lobby. Anton pulls out his gun and begins the distraction.)

Anton: Everybody get down on the ground! As long as nobody moves, no one will get hurt.

Warren: (over communicator) Anton, we have a little set back, Gemini took my case and he has the jammers.

Anton: Shit, Gemini, what the hell!

Thomas: What did I do!?

Anton: You took the wrong case and now…

Police Officer: Put your hands up we have the place surrounded!

Anton: Warren, get Derek out of here, Gemini and I will grab the van!

Man: Not so fast, (pulls out a gun) you're not going anywhere! (lunges at Anton and has him shoot the man) Decretum says hello…

(The man falls dead on the ground and a timer begins on his chest)

Anton: Warren, you better hurry because we have a dead Decretum agent over here.

Warren: Got I'll meet you at the van!

(Warren grabs the gun out of the case and sprints through the halls to find Derek)

Warren: Derek, we need to go this whole mission is a failure!

Derek: But I'm didn't even begin to hack the…

Warren: There's no time for that we need to go now, there's a dead Decretum agent in the building!

(Warren and Derek make their way through the halls, shooting any police officer or guard in their way. They make it to the van and they speed out of the area. As they are leaving the area, the bomb explodes and cops begin to chase the team.)

Derek: Do they all have bombs in their chests!?

Anton: Yes, it's their way of making sure no one escapes, clean up their messes, and cover their tracks! The man you had me kill him must have been a suicide agent, so we could be framed on camera and maybe go down with him.

Warren: That explosion seemed bigger, are they using bigger bombs or something!?

Anton: I don't know, but this is fun isn't it!?

Thomas: Keep your eyes on the road, Russian; we don't need to get in a car crash!

Anton: Ah piss off, congressman, it's your fault we're in this situation!

(A car comes speeding down the road and closes in on the van. A man comes out of the vehicle and fires a missile at the van and it goes flying through the air. The scene changes back to Warren back in the apartment, but now at a table eating some food with Night.)

Warren: All I really remember is that we came to Beijing to find out the details of Operation: Cleansing.

Night: Did you find out what Operation: Cleansing was?

Warren: No, we were attacked before we even made it to the computers. It was like they knew we were coming...

Night: Well you and your team are all over the news.

(He turns on the T.V. and switches to the news)

Reporter: (Translated in subtitles, but woman speaks Chinese.) We are live at the scene, where the terrorists, Revolution, attacked the Bank of Beijing Headquarters. They planted a bomb inside the building that killed most of the employees and demolished the building. Three of the four members that were a part of this attack were captured and are awaiting execution...

Warren: Execution!? Knight, we need to go now. I don't care what my condition is; we need to stop them from being executed!

Night: Fine, you can use the spare armor that's in my room; once you're ready, we can go.

(Warren suits up into the same clothes as Night has, but without the mask.)

Warren: Do you have a communicator of some sort? I need to contact my headquarters to let them know what's up.

Night: (Hands him an in-ear communicator) Here take this.

Warren: Thanks, now just let me calibrate it to the right frequency and there! Jayde can you read me?

Jayde: Warren, thank God you're alright! Where have you been, I've been trying to contact you for the past week!

Warren: I'm still in Beijing, the mission was a bust and the team has been captured, but I'm going to get them back.

Jayde: Oh no… I trust that you will save them, just promise that you'll bring Anton back alive.

Warren: I promise. (To Night) Okay, I'm ready.

Night: We'll take my car and don't worry about weapons, I got some.

(Warren gets into Night's sports car and they speed down the road to the police headquarters. They pull up to the headquarters and Night gets out and opens the trunk. Warren follows him and stares in awe at the weapons.)

Warren: Whoa, where did you get these?

Night: Comes with the job.

Warren: What job? Because I'm missing out!

Night: Sorry, that's classified.

(Night grabs the RPG and fires it at the front door. Smoke fills the area and when it disappears Night is gone. Police swarm at Warren, and he dives behind the car. Night sneaks behind the cops and kills them.)

Warren: What the hell!? Way to leave me alone!

Night: I needed someone to distract the guards, don't worry I have your back from now on.

(Night runs off and disappears into the building. Warren runs inside the building with the alarms going off and cops in frenzy. He goes into the shadows and after awhile the alarms die down and Night is on the loudspeaker.)

Night: (Over loudspeaker) The threat has been neutralized, please report home and everything will be fixed in the morning.

(The cops look confused, but shrug it off and leave. Night then appears in front of Warren.)

Warren: Thanks.

Night: No problem, but this didn't stop the execution it only postponed it, let's go.

(Night and Warren look for the team, but find nothing.)

Warren: (Points at Security Camera) There! They are being lined up on a wall for execution!

(Night and Warren rush outside and kill the executioners.)

Warren: Guys it's alright, I'm here to help you.

(Warren and Night take off the blindfolds and untie the team.)

Thomas: About time you got here, we were about to be killed!

Derek: Are you ever happy Gemini?

Anton: Not to ruin your little chat, but I'm sort of bleeding out over here!

Warren: Knight, do you have any medical supplies?

Night: Yeah, take my medical kit.

Derek: That voice, it sounds familiar... Brian is that you?

(Night faces Derek and takes off his mask)

Derek: Oh my God! Brian it's you! (Hugs Brian)

Brian Conner: Yes, it's me. When I found out that it was you that was captured, I saved your friend. Then, we worked together to save you.

Derek: But where have you been all this time?

Brian: It's a long story, but we need to get out of here. I promise I will explain everything on the ride out of here.

(The scene changes to the team inside a new van filled with equipment, traveling down a highway)

Anton: Brian, can you give me a communicator, I need to contact our headquarters and give them a debriefing of what happened.

Brian: Here, it's my last one.

Anton: Thank you, my friend.

(The scene begins to focus on Derek and Brian explaining what happened)

Derek: So you said you were going to explain what is going on?

Brian: Well, after I was kidnapped, I spent two weeks being shipped from location to location. During my third week, a man came in, killed all the soldiers and freed me. I asked him who he was and he said he was a Dynasty Assassin. He could see that I was ashamed of being captured and asked me if I wanted to join.

Derek: And you said yes?

Brian: Obviously, I've been training with them for the past three years. So, how did you get involved with Revolution?

Derek: Well that was basically Warren's fault.

Warren: Hey!

Brian: (Laughs) You two have been getting in trouble together ever since you met. Exactly how _did_ you get stuck in the middle of Revolution's business?

Derek: I went to go visit Warren at his court sentence. After it finished, we were told that we were being attacked. Warren and I made a break for it, but it didn't end well. When we woke up, we were in some sort of jail. Warren broke us out and then he told us how he messed with a secret organization's plans. We ended up traveling the desert only to be attacked by the organization and we were saved by Revolution. Then, we ended up joining them, because they promised to keep us safe.

Brian: Hmm, I heard about that Philadelphia incident, but who's this secret organization.

Warren: Their name is Decretum, they are hidden everywhere and that's why

Revolution has been claimed a terrorist organization.

Brian: Interesting, well get some rest, because tomorrow you're going to meet my master.


End file.
